A Piece of Gold Within a Pile of Coal
by Toko Tsuki
Summary: Mokona expresses its sadness upon the current problems and tries to cheer Syaoran up. MokoSyaoranfriendship spoilers Mokona POV sweet and short


_**Tsuki: Okay people, I was just very depressed about two things… **_

_**The future manga…**_

_**And the lack of Mokona tributes around here. People, everyone loves Mokona so here, this is dedicated to the ever so loving Mokona! **_

_**(Mokona POV, sorry if confusing.)**_

_**Reposted April 28, 2007: Some mistakes were fixed. Such as a few Mes and Mys, this is MOKONA! (eks pee) And its Seol and Larg, sorry people.**_

Mokona is sad.

And Mokona is never usually sad. But all the things that happened so far, its been making Mokona sad. Mokona really cares for all the others, Syaoran, Kurogane, Fay, and Sakura too! But… they aren't acting as themselves…

Mokona will say things have progressed since the beginning.

Kurogane used to not like Mokona, but now he likes Mokona, and Syaoran wasn't this real one, and Sakura- Mokona doesn't know if it got better or worse now. Mokona thinks that this just made it on the same line with a bit of more problems.

Fay doesn't smile as much, like he should; he doesn't need to always hide his feelings.

This Syaoran is trying desperately to get closer to Sakura, but she refuses to do so. Sakura is refusing to get closer to the other Syaoran—and the other Syaoran is out there killing people for her feathers.

Kurogane wants Fay to be a happier person, to live for his own sake. Kurogane is finally acting like the man he should be, finding real strength.

Mokona feels Kurogane's heart become warmer, and that weird reading of a heart Mokona used to get from Syaoran is gone—this Syaoran is real, and it makes the heart a better being as well…

But Sakura's heart lost most of it's warmth, it became cold, Mokona is sad for her, Mokona tied to comfort her, but it seems that this Syaoran won't make up for the other Syaoran…

And Fay's both gotten better and worse. Mokona doesn't want Fay to die, but Fay's been acting that way since 'our Syaoran' as he says cannibalized his eye. He smiles sometimes Mokona must admit, but it doesn't compare to before. Mokona is glad he is showing his feelings—but Mokona also feels Fay's heart has gotten colder. Mokona doesn't like that… nope—not one bit.

But there was only one time among these days that Mokona was very happy…

It was in one of the several months we spent in the human-chess place…

.::_Piece of_ Gold **W****it**_**hin **_**a St****a****ck of** Coal::.

Mokona was hopping downstairs for some cake, because Mokona likes cake—but while hopping along, Mokona spotted Syaoran on the couch looking rather out. Syaoran's eyes were looking at something on the ground—and Mokona was worried—so Mokona hopped over to Syaoran.

"Is Syaoran-kun okay?" Mokona asked in a very Sakura-like voice—one of Mokona's 108 secret techniques.

Syaoran looked shocked for a minute, but when he relised it was Mokona, he gave a weak sigh and pat Mokona's head. "I'm fine, don't worry."

"But Mokona knows—Mokona sees Depression in your heart." Another one of Mokona's 108 secret techniques.

"… okay."

Syaoran brought Mokona up to his lap and sighed while closing his eyes—Mokona can almost feel tears coming, but Syaoran kept them in, but he looked so pained, so lost and cold…

"…do you think everyone hates me; or atleast doesn't like me because I'm not really… him?" He opened his eyes and looked at Mokona with cute puppy eyes. Mokona saw—they weren't just cute, but they were the saddest Mokona had ever seen from a Syaoran. The time that was worse before this was at the Hanshin Republic where Syaoran found out Sakura doesn't remember him—he stood out in the rain, and even though the rain hid it, he cried.

"No… they're just not used to Syaoran yet, and Mokona doesn't think ANY different of you and Syaoran." Mokona said bravely—his eyes lit up, but still looked red and puffy.

"Thanks, Mokona…" He hugged Mokona tightly in his arms and smiled.

"Please cry…" Mokona said slowly—Mokona still felt some kind of pang in Syaoran's heart.

"Huh?" Syaoran stared at me blankly.

"Don't hold back the tears, please cry." Mokona looked up at Syaoran who smiled again and let them fall—the glistening liquid falled down is cheeks. Mokona hopped from his hands to his shoulders and wiped the tears off. "See? It's not so bad!" Mokona gave a light smile to Syaoran and Syaoran smiled back.

"Thank you, again Mokona…"

"Mokona says no problem, and can Syaoran join Mokona to a piece of cake?" Syaoran nodded happily and carried me to the apartment's kitchen. He dropped Mokona on the table and took out two plates from the cabinet along with two forks, putting one in front of Mokona and one in front of him, then got up again and walked over to the fridge to get the cake.

Upon getting a knife and slicing it, Syaoran said to Mokona: "I feel a lot better now, Mokona." He put a piece on Mokona's plate.

"Heehee" I giggled then continued. "If anything bothers Syaoran Mokona can help…" Mokona got into a victory stance "because Mokona can use its 108 secret techniques to cheer him up!"

Mokona was very happy to hear Syaoran-kun's giggle. It made Mokona very happy that Mokona finally saw a real smiling person among these days.

Together, Mokona and Syaoran sat, eating cake, telling eachother random things. Mokona told about the storied Larg (Black Mokona) told Seol (White Mokona) about the boy who works in the shop—the boy named Watanuki. Syaoran says he recalled seeing a boy like that when he visited and Mokona asked him if he saw Larg. He said only a little, because he was sort of hiding. And Mokona wondered if Larg was doing okay.

But that's how the conversation went on, it wasn't too soon before Kurogane walked in, asking us about the noise.

His exact words were: "What in hell are you two doing down here giggling?"

Syaoran smiled. "Oh, hello Kurogane-san, I'm very sorry if it disturbed you."

"Mokona is sorry too." Mokona said.

"Mokona was just here cheering me up a bit and… we sort of got into some fun conversation." Syaoran continued.

"And Mokona is very happy that Syaoran's happy!" Syaoran smiled at Mokona.

Kurogane arched an eyebrow. "…oh"

Syaoran smiled even wider. "Would you like to join us for some cake?"

"I don't think Daddy has a sweet tooth…" Mokona whispered to Syaoran. Syaoran blinked.

Kurogane rolled his eyes and sat down. "You still going on with that joke?" He asked, obviously hearing Mokona's gossip.

Mokona giggled and Syaoran smiled.

"You two… aren't acting like yourselves today…" Kurogane sighed.

"No…" Syaoran said in defense. "Its not that we're not acting like ourselves, its that we found our true selves that we used to be and are sharing how they are—we weren't being ourselves just a while ago."

Kurogane stared. "…is that so?"

"And Kuro-chan isn't acting like himself either!" Mokona used Fay's voice, but it only proved to hurt him more. Kurogane gave Mokona a weak stare and put a hand on Mokona's head.

"Please don't use that voice." Kurogane sighed.

But Mokona didn't expect the next move.

"You white manjuu!" He gave Mokona an evil glare and Mokona giggled. Syaoran smiled and Mokona could almost even see a faint smile on Kurogane's face.

After that day—Mokona, Syaoran, and Kurogane—deciding to keep it quiet to Fay and Sakura—didn't act like ourselves after that, but once in a while, when we were alone, we'd roleplay a bit and smile. And it made Mokona happy. It was a good time among bad.

Like a piece of gold within a pile of coal.

Mokona was forever relieved.

_**I know, this is fantasy, so not happening anytime soon, but I wish it would, just pretend its some kind of an AU, aren't all AU's??? I mean seriously, unless your CLAMP theres no way you can predict what's going to happen, so, yeah, sorry, again this is one of my unedited pieces, but deal!**_

_**R & R!!!**_


End file.
